History of No Mercy
Event: "No Mercy" Date: October 17, 1999 Location: Cleveland, Ohio Arena: Gund Arena Attendance: 18,752 The Godfather defeated Mideon (7:31)....World Women's Title Match: Fabulous Moolah defeated Ivory (3:01) to win the title....The Hollys (Crash and Hardcore) defeated The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James) (10:11) by Disqualification....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Good Housekeeping Match): Chyna defeated Jeff Jarrett (8:37) to win the title....Rocky Maivia defeated Davey Boy Smith....$100,000 Ladder Match: Jeff and Matt Hardy defeated Edge and Christian (16:30)....Val Venis defeated Mankind (9:26)....Four Corners Match: X-Pac defeated Faarooq, Bradshaw, and Kane. Kane pinned Bradshaw (8:25). X-Pac pinned Kane. X-Pac pinned Faarooq (10:08)....World Heavyweight Title Match (No Disqualification Match): Hunter Hearst Helmsley defeated Steve Austin (21:53) to retain the title. ---- Event: WWF No Mercy Date: October 22, 2000 Location: Albany, New York Arena: Pepsi Arena Attendance: 14,342 Dudley Boyz Invitational Tables Match: Too Cool (Scotty Too Hotty and Grandmaster Sexay) defeated Lo Down (D'Lo Brown and Chaz) (3:54). Tazz and Raven defeated Too Cool (Scotty Too Hotty and Grandmaster Sexay) (7:10). The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray) defeated Tazz and Raven (9:18). The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray) defeated Bull Buchanan and The Goodfather (12:18) in "Dudley Boyz Invitational Tables" match...The Acolytes and Lita fought to a No Contest against T&A and Trish Stratus...Cage Match: Chris Jericho defeated X-Pac (10:40)...Val Venis and Stevie Richards defeated Billy Gunn and Chyna (7:10) when Venis pinned Chyna...No Holds Barred Match: Steve Austin and Rikishi Phatu fought to a No Contest (10:30) in a "No Holds Barred" match...European Heavyweight Title Match: Steven Regal pinned Mideon (6:02) to retain the title...World Tag Team Title Match: Los Conquistadores (Edge and Christian) defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) (10:58) when Christian pinned Matt Hardy to win the tag team titles...Triple H pinned Chris Benoit (18:44)...World Heavyweight Title Match: Kurt Angle pinned The Rock (21:45) to win the title. ---- Event: WWF No Mercy Date: October 21, 2001 Location: Saint Louis, Missouri Arena: Savis Center Attendance: 14,486 Sunday Night Heat Match: The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) defeated Chris Kanyon and Hugh Morrus when Bradshaw pinned Kanyon...WCW World Cruiserweight Title Match (Sunday Night Heat Match): Billy Kidman pinned Scotty Too Hotty to retain the title...WCW World Tag Team Title Match: The Hardy Boyz (Jeff and Matt Hardy) defeated Hurricane Helms and Lance Storm when Matt Hardy pinned Helms to retain the tag team titles...Test pinned Kane (10:05)...1st Ever Lingerie Match: Torrie Wilson defeated Stacey Keibler (3:09) in a "lingerie match"...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Ladder Match): Edge defeated Christian (22:12) in a "ladder" match to win the title...WWF World Tag Team Title Match: The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) defeated Yoshihiro Tajiri and The Big Show (9:30) when D-Von pinned Tajiri to retain the tag team titles...The Undertaker pinned Booker T. (12:10)...WCW World Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Jericho pinned The Rock (23:44) to win the title...WWF World Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way Match): Steve Austin defeated Kurt Angle and Rob Van Dam (9:10) in a "three way" match when Austin pinned Van Dam to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE No Mercy Date: October 20, 2002 Location: '''Little Rock, Arkansas '''Arena: Al-Tel Arena Attendance: 10,000 Sunday Night Heat Match (RAW Match): Hurricane Helms defeated Steven Richards...World Tag Team Title Match (RAW Match): Chris Jericho and Christian defeated Goldust and Booker T. (7:55) when Jericho pinned Goldust to retain the tag team titles...SmackDown! Match: 'Torrie Wilson pinned Dawn Marie (4:57)...'RAW Match: 'Rob Van Dam pinned Ric Flair (8:05)...'World Cruiserweight Title Match (SmackDown! Match): 'Jamie Knoble pinned Yoshihiro Tajiri (7:20) to retain the title...'Title Vs. Title Match (RAW World Heavyweight TItle vs. Intercontinental Heavyweight Title, RAW Match): 'RAW World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H, pinned Intercontinental Champion, Kane, (16:15) to unify the RAW World and Intercontinental Titles...'World Tag Team Title Tournament Final Match (SmackDown! Match): 'Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle defeated Edge and Rey Misterio (22:01) when Angle made Edge submit to win the tag team titles...'Women's World Title Match (RAW Match): 'Trish Stratus pinned Victoria (5:30) to retain the title...'SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Hell in the Cell Match): Brock Lesnar pinned The Undertaker (27:15) to retain the title in a "Hell in the Cell" match. ---- Event: SmackDown!'s WWE No Mercy Date: October 19, 2003 Location: '''Baltimore, Maryland '''Arena: 1st Mariner Arena Attendance: 9,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: 'Billy Kidman pinned Shannon Moore...'World Cruiserweight Title Match: 'Yoshihiro Tajiri pinned Rey Mysterio (12:05) to retain the title...Chris Benoit defeated A-Train (12:21) via submission...Zach Gowen pinned Matt Hardy (6:50)...The Basham Brothers (Doug and Danny Basham) defeated The Acolytes (Bradshaw and Ron Simmons) (8:55) when Doug Basham pinned Bradshaw...'Father/Daughter "I Quit" Match: Vince McMahon defeated Stephanie McMahon (9:28) in a "Father/Daughter I Quit" match when Linda McMahon threw in the towel...Kurt Angle defeated John Cena (18:24) via submission...United States Heavyweight Title Match: The Big Show pinned Eddie Guerrero (11:22) to win the title...World Heavyweight Title Match (Biker Chain Match): '''Brock Lesnar pinned The Undertaker (24:20) in a "Biker Chain" match to retain the title. ---- '''Event: WWE SmackDown's No Mercy 2004 Date: October 3, 2004 Location: East Rutherford, New Jersey Arena: Continental Airlines Arena Attendance: 10,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: Mark Jindrak pinned Scotty Too Hotty...Eddie Guerrero pinned Luther Reigns (13:13)...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Spike Dudley pinned Nunzio (8:44) to retain the title...Billy Kidman pinned Paul London (10:33)...World Tag Team Title Match: Kenzo Suzuki and Renee Dupree defeated Rey Misterio and Rob Van Dam (10:33) when Suzuki pinned Misterio to retain the tag team titles...The Big Show pinned Kurt Angle (15:06)...United States Heavyweight Title Match (Match #5 in Best out of 5 Series): John Cena pinned Booker T. (15:06) to win the title...Mixed Six-Man Tag Team Match: Miss Jackie, Charlie Haas, and Rico Constantino defeated Dawn Marie and The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley) (8:44) in a "Mixed Six-Man Tag Team" match when Rico Constantino pinned D-Von Dudley...World Heavyweight Title Match (Hearse Match): John Bradshaw Leyfield defeated The Undertaker (21:02) in a "Hearse" match to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown's No Mercy 2005 Date: October 9, 2005 Location: Houston, Texas Arena: Toyota Center Attendance: 5,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: William Regal and Paul Burchill defeated Paul London and Brian Kendrick when Regal made London submit...Mixed Six-Man Tag Team Match: Legion of Doom (Road Warrior Animal and John Heidenreich) and Christy Hemme defeated MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro) and Melina (5:55) in a "Mixed Six-Man Tag Team" match when Hemme pinned Melina...Bobby Lashley pinned Simon Dean (1:56)...United States Heavyweight Title Match (Fatal Four Way Match): Chris Benoit defeated Orlando Jordan, Booker T., and Christian (10:26) in a "Fatal Four Way" match when Benoit made Christian submit to retain the title...Ken Kennedy pinned Hardcore Holly (8:48)...John Bradshaw Leyfield pinned Rey Misterio (13:08)...Handicap Casket Match: The Ortons (Randy Orton and Cowboy Bob Orton) defeated The Undertaker (19:16) in a "Handicap Casket" match...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Juventud Guerrera pinned Nunzio (6:42) to win the title...World Heavyweight Title Match: Batista pinned Eddie Guerrero (18:42) to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown!'s No Mercy 2006 Date: October 8, 2006 Location: Raleigh, North Carolina Arena: RBC Center Attendance: 9,000 Non-Title Match: Matt Hardy pinned Cruiserweight Champion, Gregory Helms, (13:00) in a "non-title" match...World Tag Team Title Match: The Hooliganz (Paul London and Brian Kenderick) defeated KC James and Aaron Stevens (10:00) when Kenderick pinned James to retain the tag team titles...Montel Vortimus Porter pinned Marty Garner (3:00)...Non-Title Match: United States Champion, Ken Kennedy, defeated The Undertaker (23:00) by Disqualification...Falls Count Anywhere Match: Rey Misterio pinned Chavo Guerrero (13:00) in a "Falls Count Anywhere" match...Chris Benoit defeated William Regal (10:00) via submission...World Heavyweight Title Match (Fatal Four Way Match): '''King Booker T. defeated Batista, Bobby Lashley and Fit Finlay (17:00) in a "Fatal Four Way" match when Booker pinned Finlay to retain the title. ---- '''Event: WWE No Mercy 2007 Date: October 7, 2007 Location: Chicago, Illinois Arena: All-State Arena Attendance: 15,106 RAW Dark Match: Hardcore Holly defeated Cody Rhodes (5:00)...Randy Orton was awarded the RAW World Heavyweight title at the beginning of the show by Vince McMahon...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Triple H pinned Randy Orton (11:06) to win the title...RAW Six-Man Tag Team Match: Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, and Ken Kennedy defeated Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Jeff Hardy (8:05) in a "Six-Man Tag Team" match when Ken Kennedy pinned London...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match: CM Punk defeated Big Daddy V(iscera) (1:37) by Disqualification to retain the title...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Triple H pinned Umaga (6:33) to retain the title...SmackDown! Match: Fit Finlay fought to a No Contest against Rey Misterio (9:00)...RAW Women's World Title Match: Beth Phoenix pinned Candice Michelle (4:32) to win the title...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Punjabi Prison Match): Batista defeated The Great Khali (14:47) in a "Punjabi Prison" match to retain the title...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match (Last Man Standing Match): Randy Orton defeated Triple H (20:25) in a "Last Man Standing" match to win the title.